DASH (Defense Action Squad Heroes)
DASH (D'efense '''A'ction 'S'quad 'H'eroes) is an earth defense organization during the Ultraman Max timeline. It is the branch of the earth defense organization called UDF, , which has DASH branches all over the world. History Ultraman Max DASH was created in the 21st century due to man made pollution and wars affecting the Earth's environment (Global Warming). These resulted in an increase of natural disasters and finally saw the appearance of giant monsters which previously only existed in works of fiction. DASH's duties were to defeat these creatures, act as rescue workers in disasters and defend the Earth from alien invasion. Members *Captain Shigeru Hijikata: The Captain of DASH. *Kenjiro Koba: The marksman and sharpshooter of DASH. *Mizuki Koishikawa: The ace pilot and token female member. She later marries Kaito. *Sean White: The team scientist. He was transported from DASH North America branch. *Elly: The robot operator (android) of DASH. She learns human behavior and once wished to become a human. She even cried in Episode 16 and in the final episode. During the series she shows a growing interest in Kenjiro Koba, even admitting at a certain point during the series that she likes him. *Kaito Touma: The team's latest recruit. After he lost his parents during an earthquake while he was traveling, he resolved to do his best to protect others, so that no one would experience the loss he did. In order to do this he tried joining DASH, but failed the test the first time. He was saved by Ultraman Max from a certain death and was given the Max Spark, so that he could transform whenever the need arose. Other Members *Kenzo Tomioka: UDF general and the supervisor of DASH. *Yukari Yoshinaga: A monster ecologist who investigates their target's (monster and alien) behavior. *Dr. Date: An old veteran and colleague of Tomioka and Yoshinaga. He managed the Base Poseidon and participated in the creation of DASH Bird 3. Armaments and Equipment *'''DASH Suit: DASH's uniform, it is made from nanopolymer fibers. It offers excellent ballistics protection and heat insulation. *'DASH Met': Helmets worn by DASH members, they have satellite phones and are built from high density carbon. They have other built-in communication technology and are bulletproof. An oxygen mask can also be installed. *'DASH Pad': Communications equipment shaped like a flip style mobile phone, they can also listen to music and analyse things such as monsters and materials. *'ID': The UDF allows DASH member to have extra-judicial powers in times of need. *'DASH Rizer': A multipurpose laser gun, it is the size of a 45. caliber hand gun. The cylinder can be replaced in order to change to a paralyzer, stun gun, or signal bullet mode. It is charged in its holster and kept at full charge. **'Koba Special': A silver version of the DASH Rizer used by member Kenjiro Koba. *'DASH Derringer': A beam cannon developed by Sean, the cartridge can be swapped for a multitude of effects each with the power of an anti-tank gun. Pheromone bullets can also be used with it. *'Metamorphoser': Develop by Prof. Date, it was used to turn Dark Baltan back into his original form. Mechas * : The Alfa Romeo car that can fly with the iron wings. It also can help Ultraman Max fighting his enemy. * : The red painted plane of DASH. It is the primary weapon for DASH. DASH Birds 1 and 2 can be launched from it. * **'DASH Bird 1': A red painted jet. **'DASH Bird 2': A blue painted jet. **'DASH Bird 3': A yellow painted jet. **'DASH Bird β': A black painted jet. * : A special motorcycle. DASH Alpha.jpg|DASH Alfa ts42d63c27ae4bbmother.jpg|DASH Mother DASH Bird 1.png|DASH Bird 1 DASH Bird 2.png|DASH Bird 2 DASH Bird 3.png|DASH Bird 3 DASH Bird Beta Rendered.png|DASH Bird β ts43686cff0e33fducati.jpg|DASH Ducati Facilities *'Base Poseidon': A UDF base in the south pacific, it specialises in marine research, resources and the study of the Earth's crust. * : A UDF base in the middle of Tokyo, there are several Base Titans all over the world. This one is where the main characters deploy. *'UDF Satelite Lab': This is were Hop Hop was kept for study. Destroy when the monster broke free. *'UDF Hanger': Near Tokyo Bay, it is a back up in case Base Titan is destroyed. *'Space Station Tiga': Mention in episode 18, communications were cut of by Alien Shama. Gallery base titan down.png|Base Titan taken out destruction.png pseidon dead.png|Base Poseidon taken out Category:Ultraman Max Category:Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Max Characters Category:Attack Teams Category:DASH